


Тень мастерской

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Грани равновесия [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Иногда все вроде бы идет как обычно. Обычная дорога. Обычный поворот. Обычный мотель в тихой глуши.Иногда все выглядит почти как обычно. Обычная неприметная семья. Обычный покладистый муж. Обычная требовательная жена. Обычная трагедия, которую стараются пережить.Иногда все только выглядит...





	Тень мастерской

**Author's Note:**

> Пока скорее намеки на преслэш. Ну, еще упоминания гета присутствуют.

***  
Неприятностям свойственен некий нездоровый стадный инстинкт. Совсем как людям. Не выживают они поодиночке или же им так просто нравится – непонятно, но факт: исключительные гадости ходят исключительно табунами. А может быть, дело просто в том, что неприятности, оказавшись рядом, начинают размножаться – не то как кролики, не то как бактерии, кто их знает и кто их поймет?  
Такие мысли крутились у Рика в голове, когда он был вынужден признать свое поражение и захлопнуть капот машины. Думать о несовершенстве мира, сложных социально-гендерных отношениях проблем различного рода и качества, и даже о внутренней схожести людей и неприятностей, было куда как проще, чем о собственной беспомощности. Или даже бесполезности. Глава семьи, блин, неспособный ни сохранить толком семью (о чем лучше не думать никак), ни проехать без приключений сотню миль даже по хорошей трассе.  
А вообще что-то пошло не так не теперь, когда около получаса назад их новенький «бьюик» внезапно, без каких-либо внятных причин «чихнул» несколько раз, замедлил ход и почти плавно остановился посреди дороги. Не заладилось все несколько часов назад, еще с момента, когда линии вполне себе нормальных дорог на карте перестали соответствовать переплетению едва ли не лесных троп, по которым они проезжали. Впрочем, нет. Не заладилось все куда, куда раньше.  
– Ну что? – спросила Альма, высовываясь из машины.  
Журнал, который она читала до этого, соскользнул с коленей на землю и, падая, раскрылся на развороте. Яркий глянец, казалось, вбирал в себя свет. Альма быстро нагнулась за журналом – словно стыдясь, что читает гламурные новости, пока муж разбирается с автомобилем. Идеальная жена и идеальный брак. Предмет зависти. Красота, любовь и верность. Рик перевел взгляд на макушку супруги, и светлые, почти бесцветные пряди в бессолнечном блеклом полудне неожиданно показались седыми, и мелькнула совсем уж безумная мысль, что сейчас Альма поднимет голову и вместо глаз он увидит черные провалы... черт, меньше надо ужастиков на ночь смотреть. И вообще нужно думать о поломке – либо вызове техпомощи.  
– Бред какой-то, – вспомнил он наконец о вопросе жены. – На вид все в порядке.  
На вид действительно было все в порядке – насколько уж Рик понимал в автомобилях. Разве что…  
…разве что выглядело оно все как-то… неправильно. Даже нет… просто – не так. Странно и неприятно. Отчего-то в чистых лучах холодного солнца внутренности машины смотрелись блеклыми и тусклыми, словно их основательно припорошили светлой пудрой. Примерно такой, какой на днях хвасталась Альма – с натуральными минералами и какой-то там еще пакостью.  
…да ну, бред. Плод разыгравшегося воображения. Да и пальцы ощущали под кожей лишь гладкость и тепло разогретого металла, гладкость и тепло, и никакой пудры, пыли, порошков… ничего.  
– Но она не заводится, – полувопросительно, полуутвердительно заметила Альма.  
– Понять не могу. Если что-то так серьезно и так внезапно сломалось, это было бы заметно.  
– Не обязательно. Я хочу сказать, – тут же поправилась она с улыбкой, – что это обязательно было бы заметно только специалисту. Может быть, это вообще что-то узкоспециальное, – улыбка стала извиняющейся.  
– Ну да.  
– Зато у нас есть неплохая возможность выйти поразмяться.  
– Как бы из-за этой возможности нам не пришлось разминаться несколько десятков миль пешком, – в свою очередь выдавил улыбку Рик, прикинув площадь заповедника, через который ему пришло в голову сократить путь.  
– Ну, это вряд ли. Какой бы заброшенной эта дорога ни была, проедет сегодня по ней и еще кто-нибудь. В конце концов, она вовсе не так плоха, как если бы по ней совсем не ездили. Пойдем пока пройдемся, – Альма выбралась из машины.  
– А если мы отойдем как раз тогда, когда кто-то и проедет, – возразил Рик. Хотя в действительности ему больше претила сама прогулка по промозглой прохладе. Да и темная серость неба не внушала уверенности, что в следующую минуту не начнет накрапывать скудный холодный дождь. – Упустим единственную возможность выбраться отсюда сегодня. Тут и правда на вид места довольно глухие.  
– Глупости, – Альма прошла мимо него, мимоходом взъерошив ему волосы. – Если кто-то поедет, он проедет мимо нас, мы же не станем сходить с обочины. И мы попросим его остановиться.  
Внутри всколыхнулось давнее сдержанное раздражение. И вот черт знает, на что – на ласковый тон голоса, на невольно проскальзывающие в нем покровительственные интонации, на собственную неловкость, из-за которой он даже простейшую поломку определить не может. А может, на то, что Альма всегда знала или думала, что знает, что надо делать.  
Вдобавок… вдобавок было в окружающем что-то, что заставляло тренированные не то нервы, не то инстинкты держаться в напряжении. Что-то, что так отчетливо проявлялось в тот чертов день на стадионе, когда он в последний раз вырвал победу… не вспоминать!  
Обещал же себе – не вспоминать. Вот и не надо.  
Это… это просто день такой. Тусклый. Серый. Дождливый. И кажется все серым, кроме, разве что, яркой, сочной листвы разлапистых ив, росших вдоль трассы. Листва сейчас вообще яркая, дождь только-только прошел, смыв всю придорожную пыль. Лишь впереди, там, куда убежала Альма, деревья казались темными и тусклыми. Наверное, туча наползла. Рик задрал голову, и в этот же момент в отдалении раздался радостный голос Альмы:  
– Рик, подумать только, здесь мотель! Оказывается, мы не доехали до него совсем чуть-чуть. Ну надо же! Иди скорее сюда.  
Мотель – на территории заповедника? Или они уже выехали за пределы? Откровенно говоря, Рик уже с час как окончательно перестал понимать, где находится.  
Над головой нависало ровное серое небо – холодное и равнодушное, словно мрамор надгробия. Ну и ассоциации же сегодня. Бредовые. Под стать настроению.  
Рик вытащил ключ зажигания, захлопнул дверцу и пошел вслед за женой. В голове мелькнула рыбкой мысль про облака, которых не было... почему он думал, что они должны быть? 

Окаймлявший дорогу на протяжении многих миль лес обрывался почти внезапно, открывая полностью лишенное деревьев пространство. Пространство сворачивалось просторной чашей вокруг темного гладкого озера. Поросшие вереском невысокие холмы казались сейчас почти серыми и голыми – чахлый темный кустарник рос лишь у самой воды. Как ни странно, но этот тоскливый, почти безжизненный пейзаж завораживал и тревожил одновременно – да так, что Альме пришлось вновь окликать его.  
Ну да, ну да, жена часто упрекала его в невнимательности, но такого, чтобы целый дом не заметить, Рик не помнил. Не сказать, что громадный дом, конечно, – обычный придорожный отель, маленький даже, всего два этажа и черепичная крыша, но ведь факт – не заметил. Даже внимания не обратил.  
– Смотри, там написано, что места есть, – высокий радостный голос супруги напомнил чириканье. – Как нам повезло, подумать только, – Альма уже вышла на ведущую к дому дорогу. Рик ускорил шаг, потом перешел на бег, догоняя. – Наткнуться на гостиницу в такой глуши.  
– Даже странно, – Рик вновь оглядел подъездную дорогу и пустое пространство перед домом.  
Пустынная дорога, пустынное пространство, ни одного дерева, кустов – и тех нет. И мертвые холмы, спускающиеся к черному озеру. Обитатели домика обладают весьма своеобразным вкусом. Или это просто пасмурный день странные мысли навевает?  
Вблизи стало понятно, что мотель далеко не так мал, как казалось издали. Конечно, городской гостинице не чета, но для сельского, пожалуй, великоват. Зато он был сложен из бруса, настоящего бруса, совсем как в поселке, где вырос Рик, – посеревшее от времени дерево казалось почти серебристым. Отец еще тогда объяснял, что дерево сереет, если его как-то неправильно обработать. Или, напротив, правильно.  
Только вот…  
– Зачем строить гостиницу там, где не будет регулярного потока постояльцев? Не удивлюсь, что они давно прогорели и отель заброшен.  
– Да нет же, посмотри, – махнула рукой Альма, и на пальце тускло блеснул белый металл кольца, – Вывеска горит, дом явно жилой, нам просто удивительно повезло.  
– Нам повезло бы гораздо больше, если бы мы не сломались и сейчас подъезжали к городу, – проворчал Рик.  
Настроение стремительно падало – впрочем, оно особо высоким и не было. И инстинкты, полузабытые инстинкты полузащитника, буквально вопящие в крови, – и с чего бы им сегодня просыпаться? Наверное, что-то похожее и испытывают инвалиды, лишившиеся руки или ноги, – фантомная боль, вот оно как называется. Он давно уже не игрок, а память никак не хочет с этим смириться. Подкидывает сны о заполненных стадионах, об уходящем из-под ног мяче, о торжествующих криках команды…  
Он сам не знал почему, но тишина и покой этого места действовали на него гнетуще. Впрочем, это ощущение преследовало его и до того, оно было с ним последние несколько месяцев. Но здесь, вне привычной для него жизни большого города, в замедленном, практически не движимом ритме существования, оно показалось непереносимо острым. Если бы здесь не было хотя бы так тихо. Так пусто!  
Замершие у выхода на шоссе деревья.  
– Не ворчи, – ослепительно улыбнулась Альма.  
Само собой, она была совершенно права. 

***  
За стойкой, опустив голову и что-то пристально изучая, стоял мужчина лет пятидесяти. Отяжелевший, седой, но даже на первый взгляд – полный сил. Его простая клетчатая рубашка, с закатанными по локоть рукавами и небрежно расстегнутым воротом, лицо человека, много времени проводящего на свежем воздухе, и сосредоточенно-умиротворенный вид придавали ему почти картинное сходство с успешным фермером. Или горожанином на отдыхе. Не хватало только характерной светлой шляпы.  
– Добрый день! Простите за беспокойство, – начала Альма.  
Мужчина поднял голову, вроде бы удивленно посмотрел на них. Как на чудо чудное, диво дивное, зверье неведомое. И даже отодвинул от себя и закрыл толстую книгу – список постояльцев или просто какой справочник? Рик поморщился, заметив, что консьерж или кто он тут вложил в книгу ручку вместо закладки – Альма всегда с улыбкой напоминала, что от такого книги портятся. И еще их нельзя ложить раскрытыми страницами вниз. И вообще не ложить, а класть.  
Впрочем, если это книга постояльцев – вряд ли ею сильно дорожат. Или часто пользуются. Много ли таких внезапных пришельцев тут, за мили до редких более-менее цивилизованных населенных пунктов.  
– Добрый день, – тем временем вежливо поздоровался мужчина. – Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
– Можете, еще как, – Альма едва заметно облегченно выдохнула. – У нас машина сломалась. Мы из Нью-Йорка. Едем в Джеймстаун.  
– В Джеймстаун? – изумился мужчина. – Но вы сейчас на пути практически в обратную сторону. Нет, конечно, тут есть объездное шоссе, по которому можно доехать, но это же лишние три часа пути как минимум. И это с условием, что дорога в порядке. Сами понимаете, здесь вам такой гарантии никто не даст, тем более о проезжих дорожках. Да и когда о шоссе… я вот не поручусь.  
– Ну надо же… Значит, мы все-таки заблудились. Понимаете, мой муж не всегда успевает вовремя смотреть на карту, но всегда уверен, что посмотрел только что.  
– Знаете, боюсь, что и сам грешен. За что получаю упреки от своей жены, – улыбнулся мужчина.  
Рик поймал себя на том, что улыбается вместе со всеми и не ощущает даже тени раздражения. В конце концов, он ведь и в самом деле периодически забывал сверяться с картой. И вообще был уверен, что уже заучил маршрут наизусть до последнего поворота.  
– А что случилось с вашей машиной? – спросил мужчина.  
– В том-то и дело, что мы не знаем, – пожала плечами Альма. – Она просто встала на месте. Внезапно. И если бы я не была уверена, что этого не может быть, я бы заподозрила, что в ней просто-напросто закончился бензин.  
Мужчина огорченно покачал головой.  
– Бывает. Техника, знаете ли, такой зверь, что иногда просто диву даешься, как быстро и не вовремя она выходит из строя.  
– О да, уж теперь-то знаем, – вздохнула Альма. – Можно от вас позвонить? Или, может быть, вы сами могли бы вызвать нам какого-нибудь местного мастера?  
– Ох… Очень сожалею, но это невозможно. У нас вот уже больше двух недель проблемы с телефоном. Обрыв проводов, который все никак не доберутся устранить. Впрочем, ремонтников и винить-то сложно. Им добираться к нам – что в дальний поход отправляться. Вот и ждем, все ждем.  
– Какая жалость! – жена явно смягчила рвущиеся с языка слова. Рику и самому хотелось чертыхнуться. Ну что за невезенье, а?! Табун неприятностей никак не желал уступать им дорогу.  
– Но есть другой выход. На мой взгляд, даже более простой, – мужчина улыбнулся. У него была удивительно теплая, светлая улыбка. От нее просто веяло каким-то искренним, природным покоем. И странным образом начинало вериться, что все будет хорошо. Может быть, не сразу, но – будет. – Я могу просто довезти вас до ближайшей автомастерской. Мой «хаммер» проглотил немало лошадок, его мощности с лихвой должно хватить, чтобы вытянуть ваш закапризничавший транспорт. Прочный трос найдется. И не нужно будет ждать мастеров с эвакуатором, которые, по правде сказать, могут задержаться на пару-тройку дней.  
– Это было бы замечательно, мистер…  
Рик тоже только сейчас понял, что они не познакомились.  
– Вуд, – подсказал мужчина. – Дэйс Вуд.  
– Мистер Вуд, – закончила Альма.  
– С кем это ты тут знакомишься? О, да у нас гости! – раздался низкий, с очаровательной хрипотцой голос, и из бокового коридорчика, ведущего, по всей видимости, в служебные помещения отеля, в холл вынырнула женщина.  
Очень красивая женщина. На вид ей сложно было дать больше сорока, но что-то в голосе и глазах подсказывало, что он ошибся лет так на десять. Но, черт возьми, до чего хороша! Стройная, с идеальной осанкой – невзирая ни на какой возраст, с безупречно-черными, как смола, волосами, собранными в тяжелый строгий узел на затылке, с экзотично-правильными чертами лица... наверное, так могла выглядеть дочь Гайаваты и Афродиты. А какой же она, должно быть, была в молодости, если и сейчас способна заворожить любого?  
Ухоженная, элегантная Альма на фоне одетой в дешевый ситец хозяйки мотеля казалась крестьянкой перед королевой.  
– Здравствуйте. У нас машина сломалась тут, неподалеку. И мы набрели на ваш отель, – чуть кисловатым тоном пояснила Альма. – И простите мне мои манеры, я просто устала в дороге. Мистер и миссис Мартинес, – представила она их. – Но можно просто Альма и Рик.  
– Миссис Вуд, – назвала себя женщина. – С моим мужем, мистером Вудом, вы уже познакомились. Да, нас сложно миновать, – а еще в ее лице чудилось что-то восточное, азиатское, вероятно, из-за миндалевидного разреза глаз и строгих неулыбчивых губ. – И у всех есть шанс стать нашими клиентами.  
– Я предложил отвезти их вместе с машиной в мастерскую, – сказал хозяин. Рику показалось, что он ждет от жены одобрения.  
– И ты вот так сразу потащишь их в такой долгий путь? – удивилась хозяйка гостиницы. – Когда они от усталости едва на ногах стоят? Видать, издалека?  
Рик машинально кивнул в ответ.  
– Но я думал, это срочно.  
– Неужели настолько срочно, чтобы не остановиться передохнуть на один вечер?  
Хозяин выглядел виноватым.  
– Да мы в самом деле хотели бы поскорее, – Рик чувствовал себя неловко. И неблагодарным ему быть совсем не хотелось, но… действительно, чем быстрее они смогут продолжить путь, тем лучше.  
Однако Альма, к его удивлению, эту идею не поддержала.  
– Собственно говоря, если у вас есть лишние места и вы смогли бы отвезти нас завтра… Я бы совсем не против прямо сейчас сделать небольшой перерыв в пути. Ты как? – она вопросительно взглянула на Рика.  
– Ну… Почему бы и нет, – медленно ответил он. – Раз уж нам встретилась гостиница, грех не воспользоваться. Если хочешь, давай остановимся тут ненадолго.  
– А если вдруг понравится, можно и надолго, – улыбнулся хозяин.  
– Ой, нет, надолго вряд ли. Но на одну ночь – точно, – к Альме вернулось хорошее настроение.  
– Только вот как быть с нашей машиной? – нахмурился Рик. – Она там прямо посреди дороги стоит…  
– Ничего страшного, – сказал хозяин. – Пойдемте, вам же наверняка нужно взять кое-какой багаж. А машину вашу мы просто отгоним на обочину.  
– Это будет просто чудесно, – просияла Альма.  
– А я, пока вы заняты, посмотрю, куда бы вас поселить, чтобы вам у нас наиболее понравилось, – гостеприимно предложила хозяйка. 

***  
Номер был небольшим, но уютным. Широкая кровать, застеленная бело-синим покрывалом. Пара кресел. Прикроватная тумбочка, прикрытая узорчатой салфеткой. Небольшой шкаф и зеркало на стене рядом.  
– Здесь довольно давно никто не останавливался, но мы поддерживаем порядок во всех номерах. Вам должно понравиться, – в полутьме комнаты тонкое, красивое, почти молодое лицо хозяйки казалось еще моложе. Вновь подумалось, насколько красива она, должно быть, была в юности.  
– А свежие полотенца вам принесут минут через десять.  
– Более чем приемлемо для такой глуши, – шепнула ему Альма украдкой. Рик поставил чемодан на пол, с досадой посмотрел на нее, потом быстро покосился на миссис Вуд, но та, кажется, ничего не заметила.  
Хозяйка отдернула плотные шторы, закрывавшие окно. Стало светлее, но ненамного: дождь таки пошел и сейчас словно бы создавал серый заслон между улицей и помещением. Вовремя они мотель нашли, ничего не скажешь.  
– Особой роскоши предложить не можем, – продолжала женщина, – но здесь есть все необходимое.  
– Все просто замечательно, – искренне сказал Рик.  
– Да и много ли нужно усталому путнику, – подхватила Альма. – По большому счету, лишь удобная кровать.  
Хозяйка кивнула.  
– И ванна, полная воды.  
– Ванна. Душ! – Альма кинула свою сумку на кровать, несколькими быстрыми шагами пересекла комнату и распахнула дверь в ванную. – А это уже сделает любого путника счастливым!  
– Ну и, конечно же, горячий ужин. Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь составить нам сегодня вечером компанию за столом?  
– Что вы, миссис Вуд, будем очень рады. Мы ведь и правда очень проголодались, – Альма была увлечена осмотром ванной и не слышала, поэтому Рик счел возможным говорить за них обоих.  
– К сожалению, я уже наметила сегодняшнее меню. И кое-что уже в процессе готовки. Поэтому вам придется положиться на мой выбор. Но если что-то окажется вам совсем не по вкусу, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Не беспокойтесь, миссис Вуд, мы готовы съесть быка. Любая кухня придется нам по вкусу.  
– Тем лучше. Но если что – не стесняйтесь.  
Она прошла к дверям.  
– Ужин будет готов часам к восьми, возможно, чуточку позже. Мы дадим вам знать, когда спускаться к столу.  
– Благодарю, миссис Вуд.  
Дверь закрылась за ней.  
– Ах, Рик, я так об этом мечтала! Ванная, полная пены, – Альма на секунду высунулась из ванной комнаты и почти сразу исчезла там снова. Послышался звук льющейся воды.  
Рик сел в кресло и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Сидеть бы так… долго. Очень долго. И не вставать. Странно, он же совсем чуть-чуть прошел – метров двести-триста, вряд ли больше. Вот так и теряют форму... хотя ему она больше уже не понадобится.  
Толком отдохнуть, впрочем, не удалось – раздался стук в дверь. Альма все еще была в ванной и никак не отреагировала, хотя, судя по всему, в воду еще не залезла, идти открывать пришлось ему.  
За дверью оказался мальчик-коридорный со стопкой полотенец в руках. Несколько минут назад Рик подумал, что хозяйка была удивительно красива в молодости. Сейчас появилась возможность убедиться, насколько он был прав – мальчик оказался удивительно на нее похожим. Те же черные удлиненной формы глаза, надменные и изящные, те же высокие скулы, безупречные, четкого рисунка губы, прямой нос. Определенно, ее сын. Или близкий родственник. Судя по возрасту – лет четырнадцать – скорее, сын.  
Видимо, мальчик не ожидал, что дверь откроется так быстро. Потому что смотрел на Рика растерянно, почти удивленно. Бережно прижимая к себе бело-синюю стопку ткани.  
– Думается, это наши полотенца? – Рик с улыбкой протянул руку. – Спасибо.  
– Да. Полотенца, – мальчик протянул ему эту стопку, но из рук ее так и не выпустил. Он выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку, а это, в свою очередь, сбивало с толку Рика. А еще в его глазах, черных и внимательных, было нечто...  
– Дорогой, что там? – позвала Альма. Через мгновение она протиснулась мимо него. – А, полотенца принесли.  
– Да. Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится, – мальчик уже улыбался, легко и безмятежно. От растерянности не осталось и следа. Рик обнаружил, что полотенца уже у него в руках.  
– Отлично, – Альма окинула мальчика взглядом, явно рассматривая и приходя к тому же выводу, к которому Рик пришел не так давно. – Это как раз то, что нам сейчас нужно. А как тебя зовут?  
– Кэсс.  
Он отступил в коридор.  
– Ты здесь работаешь или помогаешь просто?  
– Да все понемножку. Можно сказать, что работаю. Если что-нибудь понадобится – зовите.  
– Какой хорошенький, – прошептала Альма, закрыв дверь. – Прям игрушка. Спорим, это ее сын? Одно лицо!  
– Угу, наверняка. Но ты его определенно засмущала. Сразу столько вопросов.  
– Да ладно… Думаешь? – не сказать, что она казалась этим недовольной. – Ну надо же! Дикое дитя. Трудно ему тут, наверное. Одно дело жить в таком уединенном месте, когда ты взрослый, но когда ты ребенок… Ой, вода! – подскочила она, оборвав саму себя. – Я – мыться! 

– Пойдешь в душ? – Альма вышла, закутанная в полотенце. Другое полотенце, намотанное на манер чалмы, было у нее на голове.  
– Спрашиваешь. Горячий душ это и моя мечта, – Рик потянулся в кресле.  
– Если бы мы ехали чуточку быстрее, а машина была чуточку качественнее, эта мечта исполнилась бы гораздо быстрее, – стянув полотенце с головы, она несколько раз встряхнула волосами, потом подошла к зеркалу. – Так, где там моя расческа…  
– Ты ее не доставала. Во всяком случае, я не видел.  
Рик встал.  
– А, да. Конечно. Будь добр, подай мне мою сумку. Так вот, насчет мечты… И если бы ты не возился с машиной, разбираясь в ее загадочном внутреннем мире, мы бы намного скорее очутились здесь.  
– Извини.  
– Нет, я не к тому совершенно. Просто тебе же самому было бы проще, если б не возился с этой грудой металлолома.  
– Есть такое, – он протянул ей ее сумочку. Очень хотелось залезть под контрастный душ и чтобы стало тихо. Просто тихо.  
– А так мы и время потеряли, и ты ничего не починил.  
– Ты знаешь, первый раз такое было. Все вроде в порядке – и ноль результата. Наверное, это правда работа для специалиста.  
– А ты не специалист, – Альма виновато улыбнулась, принимаясь копаться в сумочке.  
– Ну да.  
– Поэтому ты и не видишь то, что для другого было бы очевидно, – она наконец нашла искомое и принялась причесываться. – Я поэтому всегда и говорю, что лучше перестраховаться и сразу обратиться к профессионалу. Ну, в любой области, само собой.  
– Боюсь, здесь с профессионалами напряженка.  
– Да, конечно. Я даже и не про эту ситуацию. Так, в целом. Потому и сказала, что в любой области.  
– Ну да, да. Просто странно, что тут все так… внезапно, что ли.  
– Все непонятное внезапно.  
– Может быть. Но хорошо хотя бы, что на неприятные внезапности приходятся и приятные. Как эта гостиница, например.  
– Она-то как раз совсем не внезапна. Ты же слышал, они просто не хотят ни с кем делиться клиентами.  
– Да, кстати, они пригласили нас на ужин. В восемь часов или около того. За нами придут, когда подойдет пора спускаться.  
– Как высокопарно звучит… Прямо Викторианская эпоха. Горячо надеюсь, что это приглашение не подразумевает, что мы должны будем прийти в вечерних туалетах, – прыснула Альма. – Конца девятнадцатого века. Или нет. Середины.  
– Альма…  
– Не-ет. Начала! – веселилась она.  
– Ну чего ты… Такие милые люди. И они нам серьезно помогли.  
– И выставят за это круглый счет. Не сомневаюсь.  
– Не могут же они селить у себя, обслуживать и кормить всех, у кого возникли проблемы с машиной, бесплатно.  
– А почему нет, – Альма бросилась на кровать и вытянулась на ней, обхватив обеими руками подушку. – Если это подразумевает костюмированный ужин в стиле прошлого века, то еще вопрос, кто кому должен приплатить. Бука! Нет в тебе коммерческой жилки, ну нет и все тут.  
Рик не выдержал – засмеялся, покачал головой и пошел в ванную. 

***  
В четверть девятого в дверь постучал этот мальчик, сын хозяина гостиницы, – Рик никак не мог вспомнить его имя – и сказал, что ужин готов.  
Внизу их встретил хозяин. Улыбаясь, спросил:  
– Надеюсь, вы не против посидеть на кухне? Вот так попросту, без церемоний?  
– Нет, ну что вы. Так даже лучше, уютнее, – улыбнулась в ответ Альма. Хотя Рику показалось, что он заметил, как в ее глазах мелькнуло недовольство. И исчезло.  
– Дело в том, что пока не сезон для путешествий и народа совсем мало, мы затеяли небольшой ремонт. Пока он коснулся только столовой, – мужчина провел их в довольно просторное – по меркам кухни, на взгляд Рика, – помещение. Сама кухня с плитой, шкафчиками и разделочным столом была отделена от столовой ее части небольшой перегородкой, так что ее толком и не было видно. А темное дерево стола, на редкость красивые приборы, мягкий рассеянный свет и вовсе напоминали скорее какой-то уютный ресторан домашнего типа, чем место приготовления еды.  
Из-за перегородки появилась хозяйка, поинтересовалась у гостей, успели ли они немного отдохнуть, пригласила садиться и, обернувшись к «кухонной» половине, позвала:  
– Кэсс, можешь подавать.  
Еда была вкусной. Хотя Рик настолько проголодался, что всерьез подозревал: окажись на столе вчерашние гамбургеры из третьеразрядной придорожной забегаловки, ему бы понравились и они. Альма тоже ела с удовольствием, а уж ее требования к еде были куда выше.  
Сначала он подумал, что Кэсс не будет есть вместе с ними, но потом заметил еще один прибор на столе.  
Потянувшись за чем-то или просто неловко повернувшись, хозяин случайно, локтем, столкнул на пол графин с водой. Рик на автомате подхватил падающую посудину. Поставил на стол.  
– Кэсс, сколько можно тебе говорить, не ставь на край. С грацией твоего отца мы так вовсе без посуды останемся. Спасибо, мистер Мартинес, – это было уже Рику.  
– Извини, мам. Спасибо, мистер Мартинес, – и это тоже Рику. Пожалуй, только сейчас он подумал, что, наверное, ошибся с возрастом мальчика. Ему все-таки не тринадцать-четырнадцать. Больше. Лицо уже потеряло совсем явную детскую округлость черт, и он скорее изящный, чем худощавый, как бывают несформировавшиеся еще подростки. Несомненно, очень похож на мать: те же непроницаемо черные глаза, те же тени под высокими скулами. Но и на отца похож тоже. Улыбкой. Прямым открытым взглядом.  
– У вас хорошие реакции, Рик, – заметил хозяин. – Достойные спортсмена.  
– А я и есть… то есть был. В смысле, я какое-то время профессионально занимался спортом.  
– Да вы что, – поразилась хозяйка. – А почему перестали? Мне кажется, в форме вы в отличной.  
– Ну надо же когда-то и остепениться, – засмеялась Альма и положила ладонь на руку мужа.  
– Да, – кивнул Рик. – Я решил, что пора подыскать себе занятие… посолиднее.  
– А каким видом спорта вы занимались? – спросил Кэсс.  
– Футболом, – чуть скрипнув зубами, выдавил Рик.  
– Вы говорили, что начали ремонт, – заговорила Альма. – Значит, можно сказать, что нам повезло вдвойне? Застали вас еще не закрывшимися.  
– Я бы так не сказал, – качнул головой хозяин. – Мы не планируем закрывать отель, по крайней мере надолго. Это не такой серьезный ремонт. Так… чуть-чуть. Обои новые, краска... может, линолеум в холле заменим.  
Альма поморщилась – с ее точки зрения, на полу должен быть только паркет. Но тут же улыбнулась:  
– Вы хорошо заботитесь о своих клиентах.  
– Стараемся, – пожал плечами мистер Вуд. – Но нам это и не сложно. Тем более, сейчас не сезон путешествий. И хорошо, если к нам кто-то вселяется хотя бы раз в пару недель. Однако бывает. Как сегодня вот – вы.  
– Мы здорово обрадовались, когда увидели вашу гостиницу. И, признаться, были весьма удивлены. Все-таки место такое… малолюдное.  
– С тем расчетом мы его и выбрали, – улыбка тенью скользнула по губам хозяйки. – Проезжающего народу, безусловно, мало, зато все, кто бы ни ехал, наши. Скажите, Альма, а вы почему выбрали такой способ пути? Ведь места и в самом деле довольно глухие.  
– Склонность к экстриму, – пошутила жена.  
Хозяева вежливо посмеялись.  
– К тому же, у нас выдалось свободное время. Почему бы немного не постранствовать. А то все самолеты, скоростные трассы… Хочется иногда ощутить себя первооткрывателями.  
– Это приятное чувство, несомненно.  
При виде десерта Рик полушутливо-полуудивленно взмахнул ладонью:  
– Нет-нет, это уже слишком… Поверьте, столь вкусную лазанью я ел всего один раз в жизни, и это было в Тоскане. Миссис Вуд, преклоняюсь перед вашими кулинарными талантами. Это просто… потрясающе.  
Женщина склонила голову. Выражение ее лица почти не изменилось, но он готов был поспорить, что комплимент пришелся ей по душе.  
– Неужели вам не жаль, что такие шедевры пробует такое ограниченное количество народу? – спросила Альма. – Здесь, в округе, наверное, даже соседей не найдется, которых можно было бы пригласить в воскресение на обед и попотчевать вволю.  
– У нас были соседи. До недавнего времени, – ответила хозяйка. – Но, к сожалению, им пришлось уехать.  
– Какая жалость! А что же заставило их уехать? У них тоже была гостиница?  
– О, нет. У них была небольшая ферма. А уехать их заставило огромное несчастье. Их маленький сын утонул. Прямо в ванной.  
Рик ощутил, как напряглась Альма.  
– Ужасно, – пробормотал он.  
– Да, – кивнул хозяин. – Очаровательный веселый малыш. Мать просто почернела от горя. А отец…  
– Он утонул. И кто бы мог подумать…  
Хозяйка говорила что-то еще и еще, ее голос доносился до него словно откуда-то из прочерченного помехами радио-эфира, отдаленно, гулко, но по смыслу – едва различимо.  
Утонул.  
Зареванные – впервые на его памяти – глаза Альмы. Сочувствие во взглядах коронера и шерифа. Посиневшее распухшее тельце, в котором он бы не узнал... Крохотный гробик, который он нес в руках, не позволив никому... и громадная, невообразимо громадная мраморная плита, больше, чем гроб... как последний довод.  
…и беспокойный сон, когда он по привычке просыпался, прислушиваясь, не плачет ли Дэвид в соседней спальне.  
Резкий звон заставил вынырнуть из воспоминаний. Альма, бледная, с почти посеревшими губами. И вилка, непонятно почему лежащая на гладком кафеле пола. А он отчего-то думал, что пол здесь из дерева.  
– Простите, мне что-то стало нехорошо, – голос жены чуть дрожал.  
Мгновение она сидела неподвижно, словно набираясь сил, потом стремительно встала и вышла из комнаты.  
Хозяева переглянулись.  
Рик медленно положил свою вилку на стол. Не отрывая от нее глаз, сглотнул соленую горечь. Но комок в горле и привкус на языке не исчезли. Даже сейчас, спустя восемь месяцев, при воспоминании о сыне сердце сдавливала чья-то каменно-холодная рука. И снова и снова хотелось выть от отчаяния. Он вскинул голову, давя мучительный порыв.  
– Не обижайтесь на Альму. Она не хотела быть грубой, – благодаря привычному уже усилию голос не дрогнул. Ну, почти не дрогнул. (Рик не знал, что этот ровный, сдержанный тон выдает его с головой. И что в действительности ровным и сдержанным он кажется лишь ему одному). – Дело в том, что мы сами не так давно потеряли ребенка. Ему тоже было… И он тоже… И нам еще тяжело говорить на эту тему. Извините, я пойду к жене. Нужно посмотреть, как она.  
– Это вы нас извините, – эхом отозвался хозяин. На его лице смешались растерянность и откровенное сочувствие. – Нам жаль, что мы затронули болезненную для вас тему.  
Хозяйка молча кивнула. Ее лицо по-прежнему было непроницаемым. Она неотрывно смотрела на Рика. Если бы он сейчас не был так погружен в себя, этот пристальный взгляд озадачил бы его, а возможно, и смутил.  
В отличие от Альмы, он вставал и шел к дверям очень медленно. Чугунная усталость навалилась внезапно, вгрызлась в тело.  
Обернулся на пороге.  
– Спасибо за ужин, миссис Вуд. Все было очень вкусно. Еще раз простите нас.  
– Не стоит благодарности, Рик. Держитесь.  
За мгновение до того, как повернуться к двери, Рик поймал взгляд мальчика. В его глазах отчетливо читалась жалость. Почему-то сейчас это чувство не вызвало такого раздражения, как вызывало обычно. Видимо, потому, что на сей раз оно было абсолютно искренним. Не наигранное сожаление по отношению к тому, кому не повезло в жизни, таящее в глубине удовлетворенную мысль «но со мной-то такого никогда не случится», а просто прямая реакция на чье-то несчастье. Открытая до наивности. 

После того как дверь закрылась за Риком, в столовой еще несколько минут стояла тишина. Юноша переводил взгляд с отца на мать, ожидая, что кто-нибудь из них заговорит. Не дождавшись, растерянно, почти изумленно выдохнул:  
– Он не знает.  
Мать резко повернулась к нему.  
– Кэсс, убери со стола, пожалуйста.  
– Но он не знает! Как же можно судить, если… если мы Хранители, то что мы храним?  
– Кэсс, – голос женщины не изменился ни на тон, и тем не менее его словно бы оплело металлом. – Беспристрастность не бывает милосердной, а милосердие не бывает справедливым. Займись делом.

Альма стояла у окна и, казалось, пристально рассматривала серые струи дождя, чертившие линии от неба до земли. Но ее неестественно прямая спина и закаменевшие плечи говорили о том, что ничего она не рассматривает, ничего… По крайней мере, ничего из того, что находится за оконным стеклом.  
Рик молча сел на кровать. Нужно было что-то сказать, как-то утешить жену, но у него не хватило сил. Иногда у него мелькала мысль, что эта стена между ними – навсегда. Он не знал, что сказать, как помочь ей, чтобы действительно помогло. А где-то внутри стыло ощущение, что она этого и не хочет. Ей не нужно его утешение. Возможно, потому, что на самом-то деле это он ждет утешения – от нее. И эта собственная слабость – необходимость того, что должен был дать он сам, заставляла Рика чувствовать себя паучком, попавшим между двух страниц книги.  
Они молчали так очень долго. А потом Альма подошла к мужу, присела рядом. Заговорила о целесообразности покупки новой машины. Рик чувствовал, что это не та тема, что занимает ее сейчас, но был рад отвлечь ее хоть чем-то. И отвлечься сам. 

***  
Над ним, между кроватью и потолком, цвел удивительный цветок. Рик лежал, запрокинув голову, и смотрел на алые, пышные соцветия, чуть колышущиеся под слабым движением воздуха и своим собственным весом.  
Это было красиво.  
Это было странно.  
Громадные капли прозрачной росы дрожали на громадных лепестках.  
Внезапно до него дошло, что это не цветок, а голова, в тот момент, когда ее разносит на кусочки. Капли наливались мутной желтизной, отрывались от алых кусочков разорванной плоти. Медленно, чудовищно медленно распускался вихрь осколков кости, клочьев мяса и брызг мозга. И словно замедленная съемка оборвалась. Тошная красно-желтая кашеобразная волна понеслась вниз, на него. Рик закричал, закрывая лицо руками и понимая, что закрыться не успеет. 

Тишина. Мерное тиканье у изголовья. Темнота. Рик сел, отнял влажные ладони от лица. Во мраке смутно различались очертания незнакомой комнаты.  
Боже, Боже, Боже…  
Рядом, привычно свернувшись клубочком, на самом краю кровати, едва не свешиваясь с него, спала Альма. Светлые волосы выбились из-под натянутого почти до затылка одеяла. А пятки, напротив, из-под одеяла высовывались.  
Он судорожно, как всхлипнул, усмехнулся. Стянул одело чуть ниже, укрывая ступни жены. Помедлил. Слез с кровати и прошел в ванную. Альма не пошевелилась, только что-то забормотала себе под нос.  
В ванной Рик открыл кран с холодной водой, склонился над раковиной. Но вода оказалась теплой, неприятно, тошно. Будто сукровица по губам потекла, ему даже почудился солоноватый привкус. Вот черт! Рик сплюнул и стремительно выпрямился. Из зеркала на него смотрело его отражение, на лбу выступила испарина, волосы на висках слиплись от пота. Лицо, знакомое до последней черточки, до короткой горбинки на носу и легкой трещинки на жестких губах, вдруг показалось чужим. Просто – знакомое лицо некоего незнакомого испанца. Черт, да что с ним происходит? Может, красавица миссис Вуд в изумительной вкусноты сырный суп какой-нибудь травки подсыпала? Вот и идет бред за бредом… лицо не его, сны дикие…  
Преодолевая мерзкое воспоминание из сна, он пять наклонился, плеснул водой себе в лицо, еще, еще. Постепенно становилось легче. А вообще дикие фантазии его с сегодняшнего утра преследовали, со вчерашнего то есть… с момента, как он сел за руль. Паранойя – лучший друг, угу. Так что нечего проблемы со своими нервами сваливать на ни в чем неповинных людей, которые так любезно согласились помочь и завтра – сегодня – довезут до города. Он протянул руку, чтобы закрыть кран, и тут услышал тихий, но отчетливый скрежет из-под ванны. Словно что-то ползло по кафелю, скользя по гладкой поверхности когтями.  
Рик удивленно замер. Мысли о мышах, кошках, о том, чтобы нагнуться и посмотреть, что там такое, о том, чтобы как можно скорее выскочить вон, пронеслись в мозгу единым потоком, но не успели оформиться. Потому что чьи-то железно-крепкие, холодные пальцы (клешни?!) вцепились в лодыжки. От ужаса из горла вместо крика вырвалось лишь глухое сипение.

Давно ему не снилось настолько... жутких кошмаров. Рик пролежал несколько секунд, не в силах пошевелиться. Первым ощущением было огромное, бесконечное облегчение. Сон, всего лишь сон. Странный, кошмарный, но – сон. Сон-во-сне… что-то он слышал о таких, и что-то они не то предвещали, не то значили, но что именно – и не вспомнить. А потом отголоски ужаса вернулись, сознание заметалось, требуя подтверждений, что это был только сон и сейчас он не спит.  
Глупо и по-детски.  
Рик попытался сесть, с досадой отметив, как тяжело ему двигаться, как все еще трепещет что-то внутри и с каким трудом слушается его собственное тело.  
До слуха донесся невнятный шелест. От мгновенного приступа паники ослабли мышцы, в горле пересохло, он скорее стек, чем откинулся на подушку. Прошло несколько секунд. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, мешало дышать. Болезненно обострившийся слух напряженно ловил все звуки в комнате.  
Вот, снова оно! Слабый скребущий шелест. Но – не такой, не тот. Хотя похожий… словно клешни клацают не о кафель, а о дерево паркета.  
Какого паркета, к черту? В номере линолеум и палас, простой, дешевый, самый обыкновенный палас!  
Преодолевая себя, Рик сел, потом спустил ноги на пол. Встал. Бред кошмара постепенно отступал, сознание начинало мыслить разумно.  
Медленно, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту, он пошел вперед, на звук. Дошел до окна и нервно, облегченно засмеялся. Возле дома росло дерево, близко, почти вплотную, и когда налетал порыв ветра, ветви прижимались к стеклу, слабо скребли по нему.  
Ну да, ночью и вешалка с костюмом мнится бароном Самеди.  
Окно поддалось неохотно. Холодный ночной воздух дохнул в лицо влажной свежестью – ну да, озеро же рядом, если приглядеться, можно разглядеть отсюда черную кляксу в оправе из серебра. Рука автоматически перехватила хлесткую ветвь, брошенную в лицо очередным порывом воздуха, – пальцы стиснули прохладные гладкие листья. Отчаянно захотелось туда – туда, где у обочины стоит их «Бьюик Сенчури», где не видно этого черного провала водной глади, где… где…  
Бррр. Беспокойная сегодня ночь… и надо бы закрыть окно, пока Альма не замерзла и не начала ворчать, проснувшись.  
Ставни закрылись бесшумно – видать, петли кто-то недавно смазывал. Мальчик, наверное… не миссис же Вуд здесь лазала… и не ее супруг, староват он уже для этого. Милый мальчик.  
Рик вернулся в кровать, с наслаждением вытянулся, перевернулся, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Тишина снова стала сонной, уютной. Мысли стали расплываться.  
И, уже проваливаясь в сон, тяжелый и темный, как бархат, он вспомнил столь же темные и тяжелые воды озера, которое он видел сегодня… пустынные склоны, заросшие вереском, одиноко стоящий мотель – и ни одного кустика вокруг. Это встревожило, но не удивило. 

Ледяные острые когти вцепились в запястье. Рик рывком приподнялся на постели и… едва успел сдержать удар. На него смотрело искаженное ужасом, кажущееся совершенно белым в темноте лицо Альмы.  
– Мне приснился кошмар. О, Рик, мне приснился такой кошмар…  
Она дрожала, и всхлипывала, и отчаянно цеплялась за него слабыми холодными руками. Рик обнял жену, прижал к себе, укачивая.  
– Все в порядке, это просто сон. Я с тобой, все хорошо.  
Постепенно ее тело расслабилось, перестало напоминать туго закрученную пружину.  
– Рик, воды, – она уже не так дрожала, но голос все еще испуганно срывался.  
Неловко, на ощупь он нашел на прикроватной тумбочке графин. Воды было совсем мало, едва хватило на половину стакана. Налив, Рик сам поднес стакан к ее губам.  
– Спасибо, – Альма судорожно глотнула, закашлялась. Забрала стакан из рук Рика.  
– Ну как ты? – спросил он.  
– Не знаю. У меня до сих пор ощущение, что я так и не проснулась.  
– Что тебе снилось? – он хотел ее успокоить, но она дернулась от этого вопроса, как от огня. Не удержала посуду в руках – на одеяло выплеснулась вода, стакан скатился на пол.  
– Не знаю, не помню. Помню только, что это было… ужасно. Рик… Воды. Воды, пожалуйста.  
От воспоминания о ванной к горлу мгновенно подступила тошнота. Бред, это был всего лишь кошмарный бред. Малодушие. Бред, бред.  
Но лучше он сходит на кухню.  
– Больше нет… Родная, подожди немного, я пойду принесу.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо, – она закуталась в одеяло и белым испуганным коконом сидела на постели. 

Сколько бы он ни шарил по стенам, ни одного выключателя в коридоре и дальше не нашлось. Пришлось идти почти в полной темноте. Оставалось надеяться, что этим вечером он правильно запомнил путь.  
Ему повезло – из-под двери на кухню пробивалась полоска света, да и в самой кухне было светлее. Луна, яркая, практически полная, с едва заметной щербинкой, светила в окно. Что-то встревожило – озеро… озеро с черной водой в окружении серебрящегося вереска. Вода словно не отражала лунные лучи… или просто луна была за тучами?  
Он миновал «столовую» часть, обогнул перегородку, выходя на «кухонную». Под ноги удобно лег луч луны, вычерчивая путь. Только в этот момент Рик понял, что не один здесь, за столом кто-то был. Темная, на фоне ослепительного лунного света, фигура.  
– Рик? – за столом, опираясь подбородком о сложенные перед собой руки, сидел Кэсс. Мальчик приподнял голову и внимательно смотрел на него. – Что-то случилось?  
– Да... Нет. Нет, ничего, мы просто обнаружили, что у нас в номере нет воды, – как доказательство, он приподнял пустой графин.  
– Ой, простите! – Кэсс вскочил. – Я забыл принести. Мама мне голову оторвет, – извиняющеся улыбнулся он, протягивая руку за графином.  
Рик отдал посуду.  
И услышал бряцающий стук совсем рядом. Машинально он опустил голову. Тонкие пальцы Кэсса, обхватывающие стекло графина, были очень белыми. И очень, до неправдоподобного, до странного узкими, словно вытянутыми. А заканчивались они длинными, сужающимися на концах когтями. Сознание, проваливаясь в теплый, липкий ужас, отметило тихий не то стук, не то скреб, не то бряцание… Когда эти когти касались стекла.  
Проклятье! Рик отпрянул, голову повело, мир вокруг качнулся и на миг расплылся в одно мутное черно-белое пятно.  
И в этот же миг все прошло. Кэсс протиснулся мимо него, и через пару секунд в кухне вспыхнул свет. До невозможности успокаивающий, обычный, чуть желтоватый ровный свет. Луч луны на полу побледнел, стерся. И исчез – Кэсс задернул штору на окне.  
– Чтобы не ходить по лунным дорожкам, – пояснил мальчишка, полуобернувшись.  
Сейчас он напоминал олененка – грациозного, изящного, стройного. И отчего-то – доверчивого... такая диковатая доверчивость, словно он, Рик, держит в ладонях зерно и ждет, терпеливо ждет, когда этот зверек из ночного леса осмелеет и подойдет, и вытянет шею, ноздрями задевая кожу запястья. И можно будет коснуться другой рукой гладкой кожи шеи, отвести в сторону тяжелую гриву смоляных волос...  
Ну и фантазии же. Зато нелепая ассоциация успокоила – и сейчас, глядя на тонкие, с короткими обгрызенными ноготками пальцы, двигающиеся очень быстро – наливая в графин воду, доставая из холодильника лед, – Рик никак не мог вспомнить, какой отголосок недавнего кошмара ему почудился только что.  
– Лунные дорожки? – наконец переспросил он, просто чтобы разбить слишком уж интимную тишину.  
– Ну да, лучи луны, падающие на землю. Говорят, по ним не надо ходить.  
– А почему?  
– Поверье такое, – у парня была быстрая, легкая, но такая теплая улыбка, словно солнце обнимает. И невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. – Наверное, они ведут куда-то, куда не стоит ходить. Может, и Вам налить воды, Рик? Или чего-нибудь другого?  
– Воды. Это было бы замечательно, – только сейчас он вспомнил о собственном пересохшем горле. Ну или оно само о себе напомнило.  
Журчание воды и стук кубиков льда, казалось, усилили жажду, Рик взял протянутый стакан, поспешно отпил. Сама прохлада потекла по горящему горлу. Как же хорошо-о-о.  
Волосы Кэсса были распущенны, темными глянцевыми волнами падали на плечи. Это было красиво. Да и вообще мальчик оказался невообразимо... кхм.  
Рик резко встряхнул головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли, и вернул стакан.  
– Спасибо. У вас очень вкусная вода.  
– Было бы за что. Идите, Рик, а то ваша жена, наверное, заждалась уже. Спокойной ночи.  
– Думаю, да. Еще раз спасибо. Спокойной ночи, Кэсс.  
И все же, поднимаясь по ступенькам, он никак не мог отделаться от мыслей о стройном теле, длинных ногах и поджарых ягодицах, обтянутых короткими джинсовыми шортиками. Совершенно неуместных по отношению к подростку мыслей.  
Альма ждала его, по-прежнему судорожно цепляясь за одеяло.  
– Ну наконец-то. Как ты долго. Нашел воду?  
– Да, я встретил этого мальчика, сына хозяев, он даже лед дал.  
– Ну еще бы. Это его работа, в конце концов.  
Выпив воды, Альма нырнула в его объятия и затихла.  
В окно успокаивающе-уютно барабанил дождь. Дождь… дождь… что-то неправильное было с этим дождем, но… поглаживая жену по волосам, Рик и сам не заметил, как задремал. 

Из сна вырвал чей-то настойчиво зовущий голос. Рик приподнял голову от подушки.  
Тишина. Только едва слышное тиканье часов на тумбочке.  
Да что ж такое… Черт! Скорее бы утро. 

***  
Когда Альма проснулась, Рик уже несколько часов как бодрствовал. По правде говоря, он толком больше и не уснул. Забывался временами тревожной дремой и тут же открывал глаза. Ничего не происходило, но покой упорно не наступал.  
Поэтому когда чуть рассвело, он встал. Заняться было решительно нечем, особенно много передвигаться по комнате не хотелось, чтобы не разбудить Альму, и Рик, умывшись и одевшись, устроился в кресле с дорожным атласом в руках. Сомнительной увлекательности чтиво, но на безрыбье…  
Приближающийся день обещал быть ясным. Ливший, похоже, всю ночь дождь перестал, небо под утро очистилось. Когда яркое утреннее солнце подобралось к их окну, Рик с сожалением задернул шторы. Иначе настырные лучи наверняка разбудили бы Альму. В комнате сразу же стало темнее и как-то более уныло, что ли.  
Наконец Альма села в кровати. Встрепанные белокурые волосы, чуть припухшие со сна глаза, смягчившаяся линия губ – по утрам она всегда казалась ему нежнее, моложе, будто не успевала еще надеть маску сильной, всегда уверенной в себе женщины.  
– Доброе утро. Давно не спишь?  
– Доброе. Да нет, не очень, – он решил не говорить, что встал на рассвете.  
– А сколько времени? – хмуро спросила она и зевнула.  
Рик глянул на часы.  
– Половина двенадцатого.  
– Ну ничего себе мы заспались, – удивленно произнесла Альма. Рассеянно протянула руки к Рику, подзывая к себе, обняла на мгновение, клюнула поцелуем в щеку.  
Рик вернул поцелуй и присел рядом с ней на кровать. Он и сам был удивлен. Ему думалось, что сейчас никак не позже часов семи, ну восьми утра. Но полдвенадцатого!  
– Срочно вставать и собираться, срочно, – сказала жена, но тем не менее не двинулась с места. – Ерунда какая-то. Вроде и спали так долго, а я все равно чувствую себя совершенно не выспавшейся. Да к тому же и вагон угля разгрузившей за ночь.  
– Я тоже, – признался Рик. – Еще и чушь какая-то всю ночь снилась, – он с трудом мог вспомнить цепь кошмаров, из-за которых практически не сомкнул глаз, но ощущение, что кошмары были, осталось.  
– А мне вроде ничего такого не снилось… Но состояние все равно отвратное. Ладно, встаем, – она решительно откинула одеяло. – Надеюсь, наши хозяева не из тех, кто любит поспать. Хотя вряд ли гостиничный бизнес приветствует сонь.  
Рик вспомнил, что поздней ночью, спустившись на кухню за водой, нашел там Кэсса. Мальчик рассказывал ему о чем-то, темные пряди волос рассыпались по плечам. Если это, конечно, был не сон, Кэсс вряд ли должен был оказаться ранней пташкой.  
– …как обещал, часам к четырем мы доберемся до автомастерской.  
– Что? Прости, я задумался.  
– Само собой, когда речь идет о быте, мой прекрасный муж мгновенно становится философом и ударяется в размышления, – в ее улыбке был налет раздражения. Чуть-чуть, но… был. Рик понимал, что эта шутка – шутка только отчасти. Но ему не хотелось спорить. Тем более в такой момент и с утра…. даже если уже почти полдень.  
– Бывает немного. О чем ты говорила?  
– О том, что если мистер Вуд сделает, как обещал, вечером мы сможем продолжить путь.  
Не прекращая говорить, Альма скрылась в ванной.  
– Интересно, – почти прокричала она оттуда, – если попросить миссис Вуд дать нам завтрак с собой в виде сухого пайка, это увеличит или уменьшит счет?  
– Увеличит, вероятно, – ответил Рик. – Это ведь будет дополнительная работа. Сомневаюсь, что у них на завтрак запланированы бутерброды. А мы ничего… специального не заказывали.  
– Правда. Ах, черт, – она засмеялась. – Впрочем, я бы не удивилась, если бы это были бутерброды с черной икрой.  
– Бутерброды с черной икрой на завтрак? Не верю. Слишком вычурно.  
– Ну хорошо. С красной.  
– Немногим лучше.  
– Да, пожалуй. Для такой маститой кулинарки простору для творчества явно маловато.  
– Ну-у… Честно говоря, я имел в виду не совсем это…  
– Ладно. Шутки в сторону, философ мой, – Альма появилась из ванной уже одетая, причесанная и даже слегка подкрашенная. – Ты готов?  
– Да вроде.  
– Тогда пошли.  
Рик подхватил чемодан, Альма взяла свою сумку, шагнула к двери, толкнула. Еще раз.  
Рик удивленно поднял брови. Вчера вечером и ночью (если это, конечно, все-таки было) дверь открывалась совершенно нормально, без каких-либо затруднений. Он осторожно оттолкнул жену в сторону, навалился плечом на заклинившую дверь…  
…поставил чемодан на пол, навалился еще раз. Рывком. Рискуя просто выбить ее.  
Дверь не шелохнулась.  
– Да что ж такое? – рассеянно пробормотал Альма.  
– Может, отсырела. И заклинило? – предположил Рик. Это было глупо, он сам понимал, за одну дождливую ночь самая старая дверь не могла от нормальной работы перейти к полной непригодности. Однако ничего другого на ум не шло.  
– Наверное, это проделки этого их мальчишки. Сельские оболтусы обожают подобные розыгрыши. Запереть комнату и сделать вид, что случайно, пусть постояльцы побьются, попортят нервы. Это же так смешно! – она почти шипела.  
– Альма, ну что ты говоришь. Во-первых, Кэсс просто старше таких… розыгрышей. Во-вторых, он мне показался вполне серьезным и ответственным юношей. Да и в конце концов, он тут работает.  
– Мне не интересно, кем тебе показался коридорный в захолустном мотеле в глуши лесов, мне интересно, что случилось с этой проклятой дверью! И почему никто до сих пор не пришел на стук, спят они все еще или повымерли, – в качестве доказательства она опять с силой застучал по гладкому дереву. – Рик, ну что ты стоишь. Помоги мне!  
Результат был тот же, что и в прошлые разы.  
Минут через десять, когда первая ярость прошла, а руки устали, Альма отошла в сторону.  
– Нет, я отказываюсь понимать, что за хрень творится. Но будь уверен, так я этого не оставлю. Если их гостиница в настолько плохом состоянии, что они даже позаботиться о номерах не могут, им нужно закрываться на капительный ремонт. А не срывать все планы людям, которые имели несчастье в этой гостинице остановиться.  
Рик подумал, что чем неприятнее ситуация для его жены, тем сильнее она шумит, тем старательнее ищет виноватых. Как будто ей легче становится от осознания, что кто-то в происходящем виноват.  
Но он не знал, не лучше ли это его собственной реакции на проблемы: ибо он, как правило, первым делом терялся, и ему требовалось какое-то время, чтобы для начала с ситуацией освоиться.  
– Рик, зачем ты окно зашторил, темно, как… не знаю где, – с этими словами жена резко рванул штору, плотно закрывавшую окно, в сторону.  
И завизжала.  
Рик в один прыжок оказался рядом, протянул к Альме руки… и замер, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается в желудок.  
За окном ничего не было. Собственно говоря, не было и самого окна – только рама без стекла. За ней, плотно прилегая, словно вросший, темнел серый камень.  
Альма, замолчав и судорожно всхлипывая, отступала в сторону. Выражение раздражения на ее лице смыла волна паники.  
Рик хватал ртом воздух, не в силах издать ни звука. А в голове билась навязчивая, болезненная мысль: это сон?.. Это все еще сон?!  
Но он уже знал, что нет. 

***  
Если бы его спросили, сколько времени прошло, он бы затруднился ответить. Часы по-прежнему показывали половину двенадцатого, причем как гостиничные, так и их собственные.  
– Этого не может быть… Этого просто не может быть, – бормотала Альма. Она лихорадочно металась по комнате, то принимаясь с криком колотить и пинать дверь, то падая в кресло, то бегая из угла в угол, как загнанный зверь.  
Рик действовал более методично, пытаясь дверь просто-напросто выбить. Но упрямая деревяшка была прочна, как гранит. В конце концов он отступился. Осел на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Тупо смотрел на метания жены и молчал: на все попытки заговорить она умоляюще шептала: «Не говори со мной. Пожалуйста, Рик, помолчи».  
Он даже не сразу заметил, когда дверь открылась. Не было слышно ни шагов по коридору, ни звука поворачивающегося в замке ключа, ни собственно звука открывающейся двери. Просто Альма внезапно замерла на месте, Рик проследил на ее взглядом и увидел хозяина гостиницы, стоящего на пороге.  
О-ох, что сейчас будет…  
Он не успел додумать. Но в любом случае – угадал: Альма в ярости подскочила к мистеру Вуду.  
– Что это значит? Я вас спрашиваю, что это значит?! – срывающимся голосом выкрикнула она. – Вы что, мать вашу, себе позволяете?! Если…  
Мужчина, казалось, не двинулся с места, даже не поднял руки, но Альма отлетела от него, рухнув на пол посреди комнаты.  
– Эй! – Рик вскочил. И словно на стену налетел. Абсолютно пустое на вид пространство – и глухая стена на ощупь. Словно… словно… огромной толщины стекло внезапно разделило комнату на две части.  
А хозяин стоял уже около Альмы – Рик готов был поклясться, что оказался в комнате он, не сделав ни шагу.  
– Каждый раз при виде вас я понимаю, кто в этом мире настоящее зло, – тихо, даже как будто задумчиво сказал хозяин. Протянул руку и ухватил Альму за волосы, заставляя приподняться. Женщина закричала.  
– Что вы творите? – Рик бросался вперед… пытался броситься. Но преграда была непробиваемой. Из разбитого носа потекла струйка крови, расшибленное еще от ударов о дверь плечо отзывалось острой болью.  
– Я творю? – повернулось к нему стоящее над его женой существо. Вместо глаз на его лице виднелись непроницаемо-черные провалы. – Творите вы. А я только слежу за тем, чтобы вам пришлось за это хотя бы ответить.  
Оно повернулось и не спеша вышло из комнаты, таща за собой Альму.  
Рик кинулся следом, вновь врезаясь в невидимый заслон, но на этот раз заслон поддался, и он провалился в красно-желтый вихрь с острым железистым запахом. 

***  
Выпал он в свою квартиру – в смысле, в их с Альмой квартиру, знакомую до последней статуэтки на декоративном камине и последней трещинки в лепнине над ним. Рик несколько недоверчиво огляделся – что-то в глубине сердца неслышно подсказывало, что тут не все в норме. Совсем, совсем не в норме.  
– Что происходит, Рик? – побелевшими губами спросила жена.  
Интересно, почему она решила спросить у него?  
– Это был сон, да? – кажется, у Альмы дрожали губы. – Скажи, это был сон, сон?  
Где-то Рик читал, что люди не могут видеть одинаковые сны. Но, наверное, Альма ждала другого ответа.  
– Я не уверен, – осторожно ответил он.  
Альма закрыла лицо ладонями, пальцами помассировала виски. Безупречный маникюр не пережил столкновения со странностями – на алых ногтях светлели участки, где лак потрескался и осыпался. Почему-то эта мелочь показалась безумно важной.  
– Это сон, – повторила Альма и вдруг, резко выпрямившись, пошла к окну. К их окну, задернутому многослойной шторой из сиреневого шифона, за которой должен бы открыться великолепный вид на парк и реку – самый лучший вид, который только мог предоставить двадцать второй этаж.  
Рик зажмурился на секунду раньше, чем уши заложил крик жены, и ничуть не удивился, открыв глаза и увидев неоштукатуренную серую стену за сиреневым шифоном. Этого следовало ожидать.  
– Как нам… чего эти сволочи хотят от нас?!  
Ответа у Рика не было, но даже если б был…  
– Здравствуй, мама, – раздался за спиной незнакомый голос, и Рик отпрыгнул в сторону – подальше от… подальше, словом.  
У него за спиной был как раз коридор, и было отчетливо видно, что коридор – свободен, не заложен кирпичом, не залит бетоном, и дверь в самом конце его распахнута настежь и ведет в подъезд, тоже свободный… почти.  
Почти – потому что в арке проема между ним с Альмой и возможным выходом отсюда (да, выход может быть той же обманкой, что и задернутое шторой окно, но он в любом разе не собирался прыгать с двадцать второго этажа вниз… наверное, не собирался), между ними стоял невысокий щупленький мальчик. Неуклюжий малыш. Рик не слишком умел определять возраст детей, но этот выглядел на два года… не старше.  
Кроме глаз. Им было как минимум два века.  
– Здравствуй, мама, – повторило… он. – Здравствуй, папа.  
У _этого_ был короткий, чуть приплюснутый нос – Рик помнил, что у самого был такой в детстве, он выпрямился лишь к двадцати годам. И еще глаза – громадные, обрамленные светлыми ресницами, глаза Альмы. Те самые, которые когда-то примирили его с судьбой.  
– Ты кто? – почти прошипела замершая у заштукатуренного окна жена.  
– А ты не узнаешь меня, мама? – удивилось… _это_.  
Логика в рассудке вела неравный бой с инстинктами. Чисто логически, это существо всеми чертами, движениями, интонациями говорило, что оно – их с Альмой ребенок. Память хранила ощущения безжизненного невесомого тельца – и тяжелого крохотного гробика. А еще были инстинкты, разве что не вывшие, что оно – не человек вообще. Ну вот ни разу не человек.  
– Чего тебе надобно, тварь? – кажется, инстинкты Альмы вопили о том же самом, но вот лично он бы не рискнул сказать так тому, кто так похож на… – Убирайся отсюда… убирайся с дороги!  
– А то что? – вдруг улыбнулось _это_.  
Альма зажмурилась, на несколько секунд став похожей не то на разъяренную тигрицу, не то на загнанную в угол крысу.  
– А то я убью тебя, – прошипела она наконец. – Я убила тебя один раз и сделаю это снова. Прочь!  
– А ты снова промолчишь? – удивленно посмотрело существо на Рика, но этот вопрос, заданный невинным детским голоском, стал чем-то типа последней капли.  
Альма схватила с камина одну из своих вазочек, из китайской коллекции. И метнулась вперед…  
…говорят, что есть ужас без конца. В этот день Рик узнал, что у таких ужасов точно есть начало. 

***  
– Кэсс, детка, давай быстрее, сегодня у нас мало времени.  
В спокойном, всегда таком ровном для незнакомых ушей голосе матери отчетливо угадывалось раздражение.  
Кэсс закрутил кран и отвернулся от раковины.  
– Мам, я чувствую, что-то не так.  
Она вскинула тонкие, в ниточку брови.  
– Что-то не так – с чем?  
– С нашими гостями. Все не так… как кажется очевидным.  
– Хочешь сказать, что на них нет крови, а ее цвет и запах это то, что нам всем чудится? Нарушенному равновесию мира. Если уж не брать в расчет Хранителя и Стража.  
– Нет… Нет, конечно. Я вижу, что смерть была… И что ответа за нее не было. Но там не все так однозначно, чтобы сразу решить.  
Повинуясь жесту матери, Кэсс передал ей один из висящих около мойки ножей и маленькую разделочную доску.  
– Этот человек. Рик. Он ничего не знал. До сих пор не знает. Он не понимает, что происходит. Если он так и умрет, это не будет расплатой. Это будет…  
– Кэсс!  
– …убийством.  
Две пары почти одинаковых темных глаз столкнулись. Кэсс первым отвел взгляд.  
Через пару секунд раздался частный стук ножа о доску.  
– Уже знает.  
– Нет, не знает, – тихо, но твердо сказал Кэсс. Нервно провел пальцами по вискам, словно поправляя прическу, но все волосы были гладко, волосок к волоску зачесаны и убраны в хвост, ни одна прядь не выбивалась. – Ему сказали, что сделала его жена. И все.  
– Кэсс, – мать со стуком отложила нож. – Эта женщина убила своего ребенка, чтобы получить деньги и потратить их на своего мужа. Муж взял деньги. Я не знаю, понимаешь ты это или нет, но невинное существо погибло, было убито – только ради того, чтобы его отец мог ездить на дорогой машине, а его мать делала эксклюзивный маникюр в дорогом салоне. И они виновны, виновны оба, один из них убил, другой принял преступление и деньги.  
– Но он же не знал! – выдержка полетела в тартарары, и изумленный взгляд матери свидетельствовал о том, насколько это непривычно. – Он не знал, что жена собирается сделать и что сделала, он верил, что их ребенок умер при несчастном случае и искренне страдал. А теперь страдает, узнав правду.  
– Он виновен, ибо виновна его половина. Она убила, а значит, и он убил. Она солгала, а значит, и он солгал. Но даже если бы они не были парой… Он должен был понять. И понял бы, если бы хотел. Но он просто не хотел, Кэсс. Он не хотел ничего знать и ничего понимать, потому что ему было так удобно. Слишком удобно, чтобы разбивать свой мир. Задумавшись о сыне, он бы потерял и деньги, и жену, и покой. И пойми – его жена знала, что муж покроет ее грех.  
Он не мог ничего ответить. Слов не хватало. Поэтому Кэсс только качал головой.  
– Ему было удобно, что все так сложилось, – повторила мать.  
– Нам дано умение видеть истории человеческих жизней, и мы видим события, – тихо и горько прошептал Кэсс, – но нам не надо читать в человеческих сердцах, и мы не видим их чувств. Из-за этого справедливость превращается в несправедливость.  
Мать молча потрепала его по плечу.  
– Кэсс, достань лед из холодильника, пожалуйста, – попросила она. 

***  
В воздухе висел густой тошнотворный запах скотобойни. Рик с трудом сглотнул тягучую слюну. Язык распух и едва двигался во рту. Голова кружилась, мутило. Но боли почти не было, ни в разбитом лице, ни в вывихнутых руках. Только дурнота. Он проклинал себя за слабость, но не мог сделать даже этого, последнего – не мог взглянуть вперед, туда, где на каменном полу лежала Альма. То… что осталось от Альмы.  
Страха тоже почти не было. Ему уже хотелось, чтобы скорее вернулся страж и все скорее закончилось. Пусть будут часы боли, даже невыносимой, но после наступит спасительная темнота.  
_Когда человек совершает страшное злодеяние, но по каким бы то ни было причинам ускользает от суда человеческого и может в дальнейшем все повторить, являемся мы и ведем человека туда, где его ждет наказание. Вы были виновны – и вы здесь._  
– Я был виновен… Я… виновен, – язык цеплялся за губы, за зубы, вместо голоса из горла рвались глухие всхлипы. 

Он помнил день, когда Альма, бледная и расстроенная, сообщила, что беременна. И засияла улыбкой, видя его радость. Ему хотелось петь, кричать, прыгать, хотелось подарить ей весь мир.  
Он помнил день, когда его привела в себя дикая боль в изогнутом под неестественным углом колене, и он метался по безупречному газону стадиона под испуганными взглядами стоявших вокруг людей, а врачи все не шли и не шли... он понимал, что прошли лишь секунды, но тогда казалось – часы. А потом действительно потекли часы, потом дни, дни и недели боли, и хмурые взгляды хирургов и физиологов, и отчаяние от ощущения, что собственная нога превратилась в слабый, почти бесполезный придаток. И печальное «Ничего не поделаешь, Рик. Это жизнь» – тренера.  
Он сможет ходить – врачи сотворили чудо. Он сможет ходить и даже не хромать. Но не играть.  
…а потом – горькое чувство унижения, когда люди в строгих костюмах с расчесанными на прямой пробор волосами смотрели на него с вежливым раздражением. «Не умеете?» «Не знаете?» «Не слышали?».  
Его первый в жизни бизнес-план… ну, не совсем его, Альма над ним работала куда как больше… а потом – ставшие уже привычными отказы в банках. Даже на самых жестких условиях.  
…и одновременно – небывалое, непередаваемое словами счастье от крошечного теплого тельца на руках.  
И ледяная пустота внутри – от холодного, распухшего, окоченевшего.  
И безразличие, когда Альма говорила что-то о возможности чего-то там… и еще что-то… Он не оборвал ее в тот момент лишь потому, что впервые за последнее время видел в ее глазах оживление. Она единственное, что у него оставалось. Она всегда жила для него, делала все, чтобы ему было хорошо.  
…а страховки хватило. С избытком.  
Он единственное, что было у нее. Он был ее жизнью. Он знал это.  
Она убила единственное, что он по-настоящему любил, что заставило расцвести его сердце. Ради чего он был готов разбить и вновь собрать мир.  
Застывшее неживое тельце в руках.  
Ее слезы. После того как она…  
А он не знал. И не узнал бы, если бы не…

Лязг решетки. Сердце непроизвольно сжалось в ужасе. Пусть, пусть, пусть. Просто – быстрее бы. Рик стиснул зубы.  
Но что-то шло не так. Не было холодного ровного голоса, не было обжигающей боли. С трудом разлепив слипшиеся от крови ресницы, он смутно различил высокую тонкую фигуру. Раздался металлический скрежет, стискивающие запястья клешни ослабли, и тело заскользило вниз.  
Его ждет какая-то другая пытка?  
Его поймали слишком бережно и слишком… неловко. Явно стараясь причинять как можно меньше боли и в то же время не зная, как это сделать. Так же осторожно потащили в сторону, в угол комнаты, где пол был наименее грязным.  
Кэсс вытирал его лицо чем-то влажным, а Рик все никак не мог понять, что же происходит. Онемевшие руки стали потихоньку отходить, и в них все сильнее вгрызалась боль.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросить не хватило ни сил, ни голоса, но, кажется, Кэсс все же понял. Теперь он тоже был испачкан в крови, однако это его явно не волновало.  
– Мешаю совершиться огромной ошибке.  
Он поднес к губам Рика кружку, но сама мысль о воде заставила сжаться горло. Несмотря на то что пить хотелось безумно и внутри все словно ссохлось.  
– Рик, ты слышишь меня? Сейчас тебе станет лучше, и ты сможешь уйти отсюда.  
Что… Как? Зачем?  
– Меня… отпускают?  
– Я отпущу тебя. Потому что знаю, что ты не виноват, ты не хотел никому причинить вред.  
– Моего ребенка убили… – вода словно возвращала силы и даже голос, – а я ничего не знал. Моя жена была чудовищем… а я ничего не знал… и не сделал... а мог... а ты говоришь...  
Ему уже ничего не хотелось. Разве что только, чтобы быстрее пришла боль и все закончилось. Закончилось это изматывающее ожидание. И забыть, что безоглядно любящая его жена обманула его и вырвала из его груди еще бьющееся сердце.  
– Рик! Да приди же ты в себя! У нас мало времени. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что остаться не будет искуплением, это будет побегом.  
– Что? – он не понимал. Правда не понимал.  
К губам снова прижался холодный край кружки.  
– Пей!  
Преодолевая тошноту, он сделал очередной глоток.  
– Вот, хорошо. Еще.  
Кэсс разминал его плечи и руки, но вопреки логике разгоревшаяся боль в израненных конечностях стала утихать.  
Сознание прояснилось. Постепенно он вновь ощутил себя живым. И ужас, животный, бесконтрольный, снова всколыхнулся внутри.  
– Кэсс, я... смогу уйти? А это… этот… твой отец, он…  
– Если тебе удастся выбраться отсюда, отец ничего не сможет сделать.  
Безумная надежда – нелепая и неуместная здесь, в пропахшем кровью и гарью каменном мешке, – трансформировалась в столь же безумное желание жить. Дышать. Двигаться.  
И что-то… какая-то мысль, мешающая этому порыву поглотить его целиком.  
– Но как же ты? Что они скажут, если ты отпустишь меня?  
– Это не имеет значения, – волосы Кэсс падали на лицо темной волной, он нетерпеливо отводил в сторону тяжелые пряди. Челка почти скрывала глаза. – Важнее всего сейчас восстановить равновесие. Я… мне это нужно, Рик, очень нужно. И еще кое-что, что ты не поймешь. Знаю, что не поймешь. Я впервые хочу сделать что-то не просто потому, что так должно быть. И я… только теперь я понимаю, почему чувства толкуют людей на… что-то.  
– Но… что будет с тобой потом?  
– Ничего не будет. Рик, уходи, прошу тебя. Не умирай. Не оставляй свою вину без искупления.  
Но он уже почти не слушал. Страх гнал его вперед. Выбраться из этого проклятого дома и бежать, бежать без оглядки.  
Кэсс посмотрел на него – Рика трясло от мысли, что они теряют время, а вот-вот решетка звякнет, и это будет значить… – и вложил что-то в его ладонь.  
– Твои ключи. Получится, что пост ты миновал, а значит, машина снова будет работать. За дверью прямо по коридору будет выход на улицу. Иди!  
Рик сжал ладонь. Благодарно стиснул ледяные пальцы Кэсса, поднялся на ноги и побрел к выходу, ожидая в любой момент услышать шаги снаружи.  
Но нет, все было тихо. В коридоре он бросил взгляд на ответвление, крутой лестницей ведущее вверх, и поспешил в другую сторону, прямо.  
Ему никто не встретился, и на улице, вопреки опасениям, его не ждали тоже. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, надежда и страх переплелись так плотно, что их было уже невозможно разделить.  
А когда машина завелась с первого же оборота, от накатившего волной облегчения у него ослабли колени. Если бы он не сидел, то непременно бессильно стек бы на землю. Но… Он выбрался, выбрался. Жуткий, как нескончаемый кошмар, отель остался позади. 

Через два часа безумной гонки по постепенно становящейся все более ровной и ухоженной дороге, когда Рик уже перестал дрожать, как загнанная лошадь, и стал подумывать о том, что, добравшись до первого же достаточно большого города, сразу возьмет билет на первый отлетающий из аэропорта самолет, в тот момент, когда он впервые чуть расслабил судорожно стискивающие руль руки… мотор чихнул и машина резко остановилась.  
Перед ним был небольшой придорожный отель. Как две капли похожий на тот, что он покинул два часа назад. Даже деревья и озеро в отдалении были такими же. Сердце рванулось и застряло, недвижимое, где-то в горле.  
Рик уронил голову на руль и зарыдал.


End file.
